


【玹容Jaeyong/微昀悠】日落大道 Golden Dusk

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名，暗黑向慎点。避雷：两人都有被别人肏。微中日。-傍晚时分的小岛每日都美得迫人，赤霞将岛上方的天染成一片金红，再射到海面上带起闪烁的粼粼波光。绚烂的金光薄薄裹住岛上大部分角落，遥遥望去，孤零零的小岛便通体环绕着梦幻的金色光晕。当然，除了这里。这样灿烂的金晖自是撒不到这种肮脏角落里来的。





	【玹容Jaeyong/微昀悠】日落大道 Golden Dusk

推荐食用时配合听梁博的《日落大道》与Cigarettes After Sex的"Apocalypse", "sweet"这两首，因为是写的时候听的。

-

傍晚时分的小岛每日都美得迫人，赤霞将岛上方的天染成一片金红，再射到海面上带起闪烁的粼粼波光。绚烂的金光薄薄裹住岛上大部分角落，遥遥望去，孤零零的小岛便通体环绕着梦幻的金色光晕。

当然，除了这里。  
这样灿烂的金晖自是撒不到这种肮脏角落里来的。

被从清洗室带出来后，郑在玹疲惫地躺倒在散发着淡淡霉潮味的垫子上。身下被使用过的洞口传来丝丝胀痛感，牵连着神经一抽一抽地疼，不过累极的他直接忽略了身体隐约的痛觉。这种程度的疼痛对他来说，或者说对这里待着的大多数人来说都是家常便饭，就像人需要进食一般理所当然。

呈“L”型的联排“笼子”里两人一间地或躺或靠着2、30个浑身赤裸的男孩，但却无人进行任何交流或互动，人人脸上都倦意深重。各人身上都带着深浅不一各种类型的痕迹，或重或轻，暧昧而淫糜。

羞耻与自尊在这种地方完全是毫无用处的废品，让自己尽量舒服一点地活着变成唯一吸引人的事。有的男孩直接毫无顾忌地脸朝下埋在垫子上，伸手扒开臀瓣以减轻肌肉加于使用过度括约肌的压痛感。

并无人在意如此毫无廉耻的暴露姿势，毕竟彼此都看过对方最难堪的样子。进食与这样短暂的休息对他们来说是一天唯一可带来些许幸福感的时刻。

郑在玹揉了揉自己的膝盖，青紫的淤痕因为白皙的肤色格外显眼。  
不过总体最近这段日子还是舒服了很多，多亏了他。郑在玹看向身旁紧挨着的垫子，空落落的一片。

他原来的“室友”是个日本人，名字叫中本悠太。一对圆溜溜的大眼睛很是动人，不过不时露出的眼神却坚定得很，远没有看上去那么柔弱。

由于性格上的共同点两人在“室友”生活中逐渐建立起了一定的友情，平常会互相照顾，也会开朗地开一些玩笑，因为对方的幽默感笑得前仰后合。  
这种情感上的扶持成为两人在这里难得的放松与快慰，也悄悄滋养着可能并不该存在的名为“希望”的东西。

数月前悠太突然跟他说，他爱上了这里的一个保安，中国人。郑在玹听到后愣了好一阵，爱情，这种奢侈与虚幻的东西在这座美丽的小岛上显得如此可笑。  
他和悠太，都不过是圈养在这里的慰藉品与玩物而已。

在故土被侵略占领后，像他这样因为还可以的外貌被挑中的人就被带到这座岛上。就连因为种种原因来到他家乡土地生活的一些外国人都没能幸免。  
他们需要服务的对象很多，从来度假的达官贵人到表现良好受到嘉奖的士兵。

他们的身体被任意使用着，透支般地使用。  
谁都可以操，谁都可以在他们身上得到自己想要的释放与满足。

郑在玹自认不是个懦弱容易屈服的人，过往的人生中他都乐观而努力地生活着。  
然而旁观者是永远无法对身陷囹圄的受难者感同身受的。  
不是每个人都那么幸运。也不是每个人都可以有的选择。

“为什么要自甘下贱？”、“为什么不挣扎不反抗？”、“为什么不再勇敢一点？”  
郑在玹也曾是高高在上发出这些自以为怜悯高洁质问的人群中一员。但当他自己身处其中时，这种见不到出口光亮的生活，永无休止的调教与肏干、一次次对自尊与梦想的无情打碎碾压、无处可逃的绝望.....所有的一切都深深无声地嘲笑着他。  
最后终于为了让自己肉身稍微舒服一点，无数次展现让曾经自己鄙夷的卑微姿态。

悠太的存在使得他幸运地保留了心里最后一搓火苗。毕竟一个人坚持很难，而有一个人作伴，或多或少，会带来同命相连的安慰，与那么一点点虽然微小却弥足重要的勇气。

悠太跟他说，他打算和那个保安私奔。他们要逃离这个梦幻瑰丽得仿佛漂浮在空中的小岛。为了爱情，为了所谓的自由。  
爱情与自由，这样的字眼轻易撩拨起郑在玹的向往。本身就偏浪漫主义的他，曾经也逐火般如此追求着。

他听完笑了，问悠太考虑到失败的后果没？是在开玩笑吧，在这种地方说这种话不切实际得可笑。  
悠太当时笑得很灿烂，他从来没见过那么耀眼的笑容。

那晚最后的记忆，是悠太笑着点了点左胸的位置，对他说：“失败了也没有关系。就算被他们抓到，就算最后我的身体还是不由我所控，我的这里始终是自由的。”

后来悠太还说了些什么他记不清了，身体的疲惫令他很快昏沉入睡。  
只是他再也没见过悠太。

后来他偶然听见别人说悠太和那个中国人好像被抓到后被各种折磨，死状很惨。但是反正郑在玹也没见过那两人的尸体，所以他宁愿相信他们成功逃了出去，在不知晓的陌生土地，滋养于他们的爱情中获得了向往的自由，无论是灵魂还是身体上。

值得吗？你得到你想要的了吗？  
郑在玹很想问一问中本悠太，然而再也不会有人回应他。只是每当想到这时，他都会想起最后那晚悠太灿烂的笑容，以及点着左胸说“我的这里始终是自由”的样子。

于是这两个问题似乎都有了答案。

因为自己相对英俊的脸蛋，与天生白皙光滑的好皮肤，相比其他男孩，郑在玹明显受欢迎得多。然而这样的“受欢迎”对他来说却是沉重的负担，意味着身体被加倍使用。使得每晚清洗完回到“房间”的他都困倦至极，整个人被严重透支着。  
李泰容的出现缓解了他的不少压力。

李泰容是一周前被带到这座小岛上来的，填补了悠太的空缺，成为他的“室友”。然而他只在第一天见过李泰容，之后的几天后者应该都在这里无数精美松软的大床上过的夜。  
李泰容长得很好看，好看到漂亮的类型，漂亮到一眼就足以令人印象深刻。

长相其实与悠太有点相似，但五官精致得强势得多，是那种铺天盖地压下来美得极度攻击性的脸蛋。镶嵌在眼里的湿润大黑瞳仁消解了点脸上线条的锋利，但整个人还是像商店里出售的瓷娃娃一般，拥有恍惚的不真实感。  
然而在这座小岛上，美是用来打破的。美即是罪，美丽便代表着无休止的占有与使用。

新鲜感总是最迷人的，岛上的使用者们瞬间为李泰容疯狂，也因此舒缓了郑在玹的压力，可以让他相对好好休息一阵。  
而李泰容似乎聪明得很，早早就找到了让自己舒服一点的方式。有时隔着距离，郑在玹都在服侍别人时能听到李泰容因肏弄高声的浪叫。

牢里的其他男孩有时会进行鄙夷的批判，批判李泰容瞬时的屈服与淫荡的姿态，“本来就喜欢被人操吧！”“这也太下贱了，叫得太荡了，他真的很享受吧！”“说不定是自己报名来这里的！”  
他们如是说道。似乎有了更低贱的对比，可以减缓几分他们内心挣扎失败的羞耻来，好像也衬得他们就高贵了几分。  
郑在玹从不参与这样的批判。他们这群人，还剩什么高低贵贱之分呢，都是毫无意义的自我安慰罢了。

随着“滴”的一声，牢门锁被打开，本已累得合眼的郑在玹惊讶地睁开眼，浑身赤裸的李泰容被推了进来，又是“滴”的一声，沉重的镂空金属栅门再次被合上。

李泰容看上去很疲惫，眼睛虚浮地肿着，他完全忽略其他男孩射来的鄙夷目光，也没有瞟一眼就躺在旁边的郑在玹，直接软绵绵趴在了属于他的垫子上，又因为压到伤口不舒服地挪动着身子。  
无论是遍布各种痕迹的身体，还是肿起的嘴唇与后面，都看得出来过去的一周他过得不太容易。

看到李泰容不断扭动身子，然而好像根本找不到稍微舒适点的角度，郑在玹有些不忍，轻声道：“不然躺在我的腿上睡吧。”说完又补了一句，“这样你的上身能稍微撑起来，睡觉会舒服一点。”

李泰容似乎没想到郑在玹会和他说话，抬眼怔怔地盯着他看了一会儿。  
郑在玹发现李泰容的眼底清澈得很，双眼澄净剔透得如玻璃珠一样。

“你这样整晚都没办法好好睡，第二天一大早他们就会来带人，不休息的话你的身体很快会垮掉的。” 毕竟活着是很重要的事不是吗。这半句话郑在玹给压灭在了嗓子里，并没有说出口。

黑眸里闪过片刻犹豫，李泰容终于还是轻轻蹭了过来，把头搁在了郑在玹的大腿上，侧躺着身子，只留给郑在玹一个后脑勺，压在腿上的鬓角发格外柔软。

过了一阵郑在玹的大腿传来温暖的湿润感，毛绒绒的后脑勺似乎也在轻微地颤动着。  
李泰容......是哭了吗？

被操干玩弄时没有哭......被其他人鄙视眼神包围时没有哭......压到身体伤口的疼痛也没能够让他眼里掉下一滴水......然而现在躺在他大腿上的李泰容，却在流泪。

郑在玹因此有些不知所措起来，他并不擅长安慰人。他偏头伸出手想轻抚李泰容的背，然而布满整个后背的青紫红肿又令他无处落手。  
不过好在李泰容好像只情绪失控了一会儿，很快腿上略显单薄的身体便停止了颤动，大腿上的湿润感也被轻轻拭去。  
周围已响起此起彼伏的鼾声与均匀的呼吸声，每日都累极的身体令郑在玹很快也沉沉入睡。

“不要......不要！......不要过来！......我真的不行了.....求求你们......”  
腿上的湿冷令郑在玹模糊地清醒过来，他揉揉眼支起上身，发现腿上的人脸上一片冷汗，嘴里模糊不清地呓语，眉头也紧锁着。

郑在玹拍拍李泰容的脸，但没能成功唤醒对方，他只好凑到李泰容耳边，柔声道：“不要怕，不要怕.....没事了，都是梦而已.....不要怕.....”  
不知重复了多少遍，抖动的躯体终于平静下来，郑在玹抓起旁边架子上搭着的毛巾帮李泰容轻轻抹了抹脸，然后倒下去重新睡去。

黑暗中一对漆黑的眸子缓缓睁大，在黑暗里格外明亮。

郑在玹把晚餐盒里配的糕点剐了一大半到李泰容盘子里，对方看起来实在过于瘦弱了，看着肋骨都支棱起的肚皮郑在玹很怀疑他是怎么撑过平日里那些“项目”的。

他因为每周会为了保持身材被带去健身房做一些运动，由此身体其实还算健康匀称，甚至腹部还有形状明显的腹肌。  
但好像因为所谓的风格不同，针对“使用者们”不同的喜好，李泰容除了手臂还留有些许肌肉外，其他部分都保持着孱弱的脆弱感。

在发现李泰容其实别的东西都吃的很少，但对甜食格外偏爱后他便每次都把盘里的甜品部分拨给李泰容。  
黑色大眼睛看着他扑闪扑闪眨了两下，随后一大勺辣炒猪肉便被放到了他的饭上，附赠的还有一个猫般狡黠的笑容。

自从那夜后。只要是在“寝室”过夜，李泰容便每次都会软着身子主动蹭到他的腿上或怀里入眠。郑在玹虽然不至于爱心泛滥，但每次看着对方澄澈的眸底与单薄的身子都会软下心来，也就这么默许了。大概是因为同病相怜吧，郑在玹有时想着。

虽然经常以这样亲密的姿势相处，两人交流的次数却少得可怜。  
与在外面毫无顾忌淫声浪语的形象不同，呆在这里的李泰容格外寡言沉默，大多时候都不发一语，最多轻声说句“谢谢”。郑在玹也不勉强，毕竟人与人之间不是每种相处都需要言语的交谈。

李泰容现在偶尔还是会梦呓，但频率可见地降低着。  
好几次他把李泰容唤醒后，对方会长久与他对视，然后湿漉漉的嘴唇便蹭上他的两瓣。  
不含带色欲，就那么轻轻贴着，软软蹭着，他便也由着。

而且莫名从这样无法定义的模糊行为中，他也获得了些许安宁感。  
仿佛被温暖的海水包裹，周遭世界都变得空无，疲惫的大脑也舒适地躺倒于松软的棉花上，那种彻底的放松与安定。

“这小子长得可真不错！这皮肤，比女人都滑！你也来试试！” 粗糙的手掌大力拍打着他的臀部，郑在玹有些支撑不住地塌下腰，饶是他体力不错，这样不间断的轮流肏干也令他体能几乎达到了极限。  
因为身高较高，加上身上线条优美的肌肉，他似乎格外能引起那些人的征服欲。当然这张脸也归功不少，郑在玹心底自嘲地笑笑。

“啊......嗯.......我还要......嗯.....操得我好舒服！不要拔出去！不够......我还要.....干死我！...”  
左侧不远处突然传来音量不断加大的荡叫，本来淹没在长久肉体碰撞声渐渐憋没了声息的李泰容那边像是舒爽得活过来一般，高低起伏地浪声叫着。

郑在玹吃力地转过头去，他本来听到那边不再出声后一直很是担忧着。李泰容紧抓身下毛毯的手指尖已用力得泛白，身上也布满了汗液，下方的性器毫无反应软软垂着，但此时他脸上一片迷醉之色，嘴里也不断高声婉转媚叫着。

“艹！哪里搞来的浪货！真是极品！”  
身侧等待着的男人们瞬间被吸引着朝李泰容方向去了，郑在玹本该松了口气，但心脏却莫名揪得更紧了，一戳一戳地泛着疼。  
“你上来，让我摸摸。”  
郑在玹掩去担忧的神色，爬起身听话坐到了使用者的腿上，带着茧的手不知轻重地揉捏着他的身体，但他毫无心思在意这些。

他紧紧地紧紧地盯着正辛苦承受着的李泰容，嘴唇不自主翕动着，喉结上下滚动，却一个音节也发不出来。

本来半低着忘我呻吟着的头颅突然抬了起来，露出汗湿了的脸。黑曜石无声地与他对上，紧接着极浅的笑容浮现在那张精致如人偶般的脸上。  
郑在玹看见李泰容下面微微抬起了头。

沉默的黑色大海就如此与琥珀色的另一汪无声温柔交汇着，四周的一切似乎都已不再存在，其余嘈杂的声音都已隐去，人影也变得模糊，眼里除了对方再也看不到其他。

李泰容嘴里仍在浅浅呻吟着，但郑在玹明白这声音是为他而发。含水的黑眸温柔地带着笑意长久凝视着他，那张脸上的笑也愈发美丽妖冶。

最后李泰容盯着他，被操射了。

“我当时想的是你。”  
没头没脑地冒出这句话，李泰容头搁在他腿上虚弱地笑着，却笑带几分得意。

郑在玹眼眶突然有点酸涩，他轻柔地抹了抹李泰容直到现在还因为身体部位疼痛而不断冒着细汗的额头，低头轻轻将唇印了上去。然后是颤抖着的眼皮，纤长的睫毛随着细碎的亲吻柔顺地垂着。

郑在玹半抬起头，深深注视着李泰容，张了张嘴，一个“我”字卡在半空再也没有降下来。怀里人浅笑着弯了弯眼，轻轻“嗯”了一声，调皮地眨了眨眼。

耳里飘荡着此起彼伏的呼吸声与鼾声，郑在玹低头再次深深吻住了李泰容的唇。  
“你硬了。” 狡黠地调侃。  
“你累了。” 郑在玹亲了亲李泰容的脸，“睡吧。”  
“没事。”  
被温暖口腔包裹的那一刻郑在玹用了很大力气才没有丢脸地落下泪来，湿滑的舌头随后细密地舔舐起他的下身。

”我的这里始终是自由的。”  
伴随裹挟着不知名澎湃情绪疯狂跳动的心脏，整晚郑在玹脑子里都响着中本悠太最后留给他的这句话。

傍晚的小岛再次被金灿的粉霞普照，将沙滩上人们的皮肤都镀上了一层金色。  
细软的白沙、湛蓝的海水、随风微微摇动的棕榈树叶......仿若童话书才会出现的美景日复一日上演着。

郑在玹沉定地一步步地走向正躺在细沙上的李泰容，在白沙上留下一个个浅浅的脚印，后者因为刚刚的玩弄正轻轻喘息着。  
“让他们互相操操试试！”  
这是来自“使用者们”的命令，他和李泰容选择服从。  
人群围成半圆，嬉笑吃喝着，像在动物园围观动物般观赏着他们即将开始的性交表演。

李泰容躺在那里静静看着他，脸上好像没什么表情。但郑在玹知道李泰容在对他笑，幽深的眼底分明染满了笑意。  
他们接吻，厮磨着唇瓣，李泰容主动仰起头，勾住他的脖子。

周围人群发出哄笑，夹杂各式各样的调侃。但这些声音都仿佛从很远的地方飘来，打不到他们的耳膜上，听不清什么。

傍晚时分有点涨潮了，冲上来的海浪带起些微的流沙淌过他们身下，海水触手温凉。

李泰容整个人软绵绵地缠上他的身体，两条细瘦的长腿水蛇般绕上他的腰。  
郑在玹保持着唇瓣的相接，用手指轻轻插入试探着。  
触手一片高热湿软，李泰容轻喘着微微撇开头，湿漉漉的眼睛深深看了他一会儿，然后笑着再次吻上他的额头、眼睛、鼻子、脸，又回到嘴唇。

恬静的大海此时被染成玫瑰色，细浪跳跃带起碎金，梦幻而浪漫。

郑在玹就这紧密搂抱的姿势缓缓进入李泰容的身体，李泰容的后穴如同他的舌头一般柔滑甜蜜。

夕阳柔柔洒在以最亲密模样相拥的二人胴体上，温暖着天幕下的一切。  
几只海鸟连着霞光跃过海面，发出清脆的啼鸣。

束缚感与时间感都就此消失，他们如水遇水般毫无保留交融着。  
明明各自都经历过无数的性事，却像初尝禁果的处子般新鲜地激动着。

他们拥吻，他们遵从自然的天性抽插，他们爱抚着彼此每一寸肌肤。  
身周的看客与喧哗，早与他们无关。  
那些人并不会知道，现在的他们是如何的快活与幸福。

这样触不可及的光，如此灿烂的光，终究还是洒落在了他们身上。

过不多时他们会射精，射在对方体内，射在对方身上。

金色的黄昏会沉寂，太阳会落入黑暗。

但不必难过，这意味着新的一天的开始。他们起码会因这种美丽期待着新的一天。

-End-

-  
“你和我，  
无数次看到了启明星一面燃烧一面亲吻着咱俩。  
无数次看到了曙光在咱们头上像扇面式地盘旋飞舞。  
我的话像雨点般地抚摸着你，洒满了你的身躯。”

-聂鲁达


End file.
